pocketfrogsfandomcom-20200223-history
Pocket Frogs "Cheats"
There are a few glitches hidden in the game that can potentially be useful, if utilized successfully. Pocket Frogs users have since been able to use these bugs and glitches to their advantage in obtaining EXP and coins. However, some users have reported negative consequences while trying to exploit these glitches, so, experiment at your own risk. Breeding Anomalies There are some breeding pairs with missing offspring. This is not really a "cheat", but for completeness it is mentioned here. Racing Cheats *'Multiple frog winnings in a race:' Whenever you win a race, instead of tapping on just one frog, place a finger on each of the frogs you want to send to your mailbox. Lift your fingers one at a time, and a message (asking you if you want the frog mailed to you) will show up for each finger you lift. Tap 'Yes' to send the frogs to your mailbox, then check your mailbox to see your frogs. *Another way for Android: tap all the frogs you want at the same time then keep tapping on "Yes" button. Note: after you done this, you need to reopen the PF app or it will become stuck. *There is also a way to obtain the same frog multiple times (up to 4 times) after winning a race, though it is more difficult to successfully accomplish. When prompted to select a frog, place up to 4 fingers on the screen (it doesn't matter where you place them), then slide one finger to the frog you want and lift that one finger (leave the other fingers in contact with the screen). This will prompt the user to accept or decline sending the frog to their mailbox. However, one must keep the other fingers in contact with the screen, and then, one at a time, slide each finger to the area where the frog is/was and lift them individually. This will result in multiple prompts showing up, which the user may accept/decline, and then find the accepted frogs in their mailbox. Mailbox Cheats *'Mailbox Cheat: '''After clearing your nursery and mailbox, buy one frog of any type. Once it is delivered, place the frog in the nursery by tapping with two fingers at the same time. If the glitch is pulled off successfully, you will obtain two copies of the placed frog in your nursery along with 255 frogs in your mailbox. A large quantity of these are Green Callaina Anura frogs, although there are a few scenery items and (possibly) one high-level frog buried amidst the items. Once this glitch has been performed, purchased items will stay in the mailbox after placing them any amount of times. This is helpful if you need duplicates of any frog. *'Mailbox Cheat Warning: Any items purchased after performing the glitch will go to the bottom of the list! It is recommended that you clear out around 200 of the frogs in your mailbox. Removing the frog at the top of the list actually removes the frog at the bottom of the list instead of the one you meant to remove. This glitch also may potentially remove items from your Froggydex. '''Note: Version 2.0 cleaned up many of these glitches, and now it is nearly impossible to perform this "cheat." Join Pocket Frogs' community on Amino!! Device Time Rollback ("Time Travel") Cheats Rolling back the time on your device may help you quickly purchase and farm frog breeds. However, players must be careful about this cheat, as it can cause all frogs to be turned into eggs if handled incorrectly. *'Time traveling without complications:' Players can quickly buy frogs by changing the time on their devices. First, roll back the time on your device by a few hours to one day, depending on the frogs you wish to buy. While your device's time is behind, buy your frogs from the catalog. Then, change your device's time back to the present. Your frogs will be already delivered and ready to pick up in your mailbox. Players may also farm-breed frogs quickly using the time-travel cheat, provided that their frogs are more than a few days old. By switching the time into the past and breeding frogs, players can switch their time back to the present to find that the newly-bred eggs in the nursery are now full-grown frogs ready for selling. Note: Time traveling was a glitch fixed in Version 2.0. It is not recommended that players try it, as it will turn all of their frogs (new or old) into eggs. This penalty was implemented by NimbleBit to discourage time traveling (see http://support.nimblebit.com/customer/portal/articles/820384-frogs-turned-back-into-eggs). Miscellaneous Android Cheats *'Multiple Frogs: ' A glitch found in Android version. When you tap the habitat selection button then switch back the habitat where you were, the frogs in that habitat will be counted twice. This glitch is very useful if you are trying to complete some Awards that needs multiple frogs, like Safari, Diamondbacks, or 2 bee or not 2 bee. "* On Android, if you time travel a couple of times, Pocket Frogs might get stuck, so uninstall and reinstall or force close the app by task manager. Also, if you order anything in the 'future,' the delivery time will be disrupted, so make sure you place anything you ordered before going backward again." **Also: your frogs will not be affected one way or the other when you change the time zone of the device. The frogs will only turn to eggs when changing the time itself. Category:Tips, Guides & Info